


The Key

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek shuts everyone out, M/M, Stiles tries to respect his wishes, but he is concerned, he could be bleeding out okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Stiles owned five keys.Not counting his car key and the one for his own apartment, the others were for different doors, the oldest being to his childhood house. He also had a key to Scott’s place, although it had been given with much reticence. Scott remembered well how his best friend had invaded his home when they were young, and he feared repeat performances.Stiles had been a bit insulted, but he’d had to admit there were a few years where he spent more time at the McCall’s than his own house. He had been a bit clingy back then, but he had eventually outgrown the habit of barging in unannounced.  Nowadays the key only served to water Kira’s plants and feed their cat when they were out of town. Or in case of a dire emergency, which, if he was honest, would probably never arise. Then again, with their luck who knew?The fifth key was the most special as it was entrusted to him by Derek.





	The Key

Stiles owned five keys.

Not counting his car key and the one for his own apartment, the others were for different doors, the oldest being to his childhood home. He also had a key to Scott’s place, although it had been given with much reticence. Scott remembered well how his best friend had invaded his home when they were young, and he feared repeat performances.

 

Stiles had been a bit insulted, but he’d had to admit there were a few years where he spent more time at the McCall’s than his own house. He had been a bit clingy back then, but he had eventually outgrown the habit of barging in unannounced.  Nowadays the key only served to water Kira’s plants and feed their cat when they were out of town. Or in case of a dire emergency, which, if he was honest, would probably never arise. Then again, with their luck who knew?

 

The fifth key was the most special as it was entrusted to him by Derek.

 

When they had first started doing research together he’d had to wait for the Alpha to be home or call and make appointments with him so he could access his library. Trust had crept up on them as they spent too many months in each other’s pockets, tied in analysis and fact-finding and figuring out that the other was indeed worthy of the sentiment. Said sentiments had evolved slowly in to the realm of _personal_ when he had fallen asleep at the desk often enough that Derek had said he didn’t have to leave and could just crash on the couch. Which then became sleep in the same bed when they confessed to having _feelings_ for each other and started dating since they were already doing everything else a couple did except kiss and have sex anyway.

 

Derek had one day dropped a key on the table, the small bit of metal bouncing off the different pages of printed documents and opened books filled with multi coloured Post-it flags spread out in front of him. He had not said a word which had obviously prompted him to start babbling until the man had growled that, “ _Yes, it’s a key to the loft. Use it wisely._ ”  There had been a small smile hidden behind his scowling face.

 

It had been scary, this degree of faith in him, but he had never wanted to break this trust. Nor did he ever have the need to do so.

Until now, that is.

  

The pack had received an odd text message a few days ago:

 

**I will not be available for the weekend, Friday to Monday.**

**My phone will be off.**

**Do not send me a ton of texts or emails. I will not read or reply to them.**

**Do not come over.**

 

It was weird enough to send him in an overthinking spin. Although he respected his boyfriend’s secrets, he had some of his own, so he understood, it did not sit well with him that they had all been shut out, even him who was his damn _partner_. He waited one day before breaking and making his way to the loft. He parked beside Derek’s car and walked up slowly, preparing his story of why he was there although they had been banned, knowing full well that the werewolf had heard his Jeep approaching and his now galloping heart. He stopped at the door, willing his cardiac rhythm to slow down before he knocked. He waited, listening for any noise from inside the large space.

There was nothing.

His anxiety grew, and he battled with himself as the need to make sure his boo was safe overtook his promise to use his key wisely. Which, _yeah_ , this was so not the time to stick to a stupid promise when his soulmate might be lying in a pool of blood for all he knew. Of course, he was being overly dramatic. He didn’t care one bit.

 

Holding his breath, he slotted his key in the lock and turned it, then pushed the door on its rail far enough for him to slip in the gap. The main floor was deserted but he could hear noise coming from Derek’s bedroom, so he called softly as he climbed the spiral staircase. There was no reply, but he could hear sniffling and what sounded like a movie playing through the crappy speakers of a laptop. Pushing the door slowly he stuck his head in the opening to find his big bad werewolf of a boyfriend lounging in bed, dressed in pajama pants and an old hoodie zipped half way up over his naked chest, bawling like a baby, a handful of tissues in his hand and a pile of discarded ones on the floor beside the overflowing trash can.

 

“Babe?” He spoke softly since Derek had not yet seen him and he did not want to scare him unduly, but he startled the Alpha enough that he shifted into his beta form as he jumped almost a foot in the air. He then growled deeply in his chest, because _Hello? What the fuck were you thinking scaring a predator?_ In retrospect it had not been one of his better ideas.

 

Derek looked miserable, his moss green eyes huge and swimming with tears and his bottom lip trembling slightly between his fangs. He wasn’t certain, but he thought he might even have heard a whimper in there too. The man proceeded to wipe his face on his sleeve then blew his nose. Once he’d paused the movie and had regained a bit of his composure, and his human features, he glared a Stiles, _hard_ , his eyebrows telegraphing his displeasure far more eloquently than they should.  He was glad that he knew him so well that he understood every nuances of their silent semaphore like language. _Which, huh?_ … W _hen did that happen_?

 

And he’d managed to get distracted and got himself off track, again. He arranged his face in what he hopped was not a smirk and walked closer to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was now leaning against the head board, arms crossed on his chest, the pose pulling the fabric covering his body tautly across his pectorals and biceps and it was doing a fine job interesting his junk until there was a tightening in his pants and - _damn he needed to get a grip and focus_ because, yep, that glaring was still directed his way. 

 

He sat on the mattress near Derek’s calves and laid a hand on his cotton covered thigh, his fingers slightly squeezing the firm muscle in a comforting gesture. “So, I know I‘m not supposed to be here and I’m sorry I did not respect your wish and stayed away,” he spoke earnestly, “but I was concerned. You never shut me out like this and I wanted to make sure you were not caught up in a supernatural generated _something. Y_ ou’re ok so I’ll just go.” 

 

He made to get up but was stopped by Derek’s big hand encircling his wrist. He looked at his arm in surprise only to be yanked down forcefully, making him flail inelegantly as he landed in a heap over his boyfriend’s lap. He snorted in annoyance, his face smushed against the comforter and his legs hanging awkwardly over the edge of the bed. He tried to disentangle his limbs only to have Derek manhandle him until he was straddling his legs and was locked in an embrace, the press of his Alpha’s nose along the skin under his jaw.     

 

Derek was huffing and snuffling as he scented him, a pleased rumble echoing in his chest when he mumbled, “You can stay”, against his neck. He wiggled until he was able to lean back and looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. “You sure? Because I don’t mind going and leaving you to this, although, I’d _really_ like an explanation if one is available, because, _yeah_ , I don’t have anhmphhmmhh…” His rambling was cut off by a warm palm over his mouth and the owner of said palm was rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.  

 

Stiles’ scowl was quickly replaced by a small smile when long fingers slipped under his t-shirt and skimmed along his spine, pushing the garment up and off. Derek’s stubble rasped against his sensitive skin as he kissed and nibbled along his collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks down to his nipples. He tried to contain himself, he really did, but a needy whine escaped and reverberated in the room making Derek smirk triumphantly. The jerk.

 

Grabbing a handful of Derek’s hair, he yanked hard until his throat was exposed and sunk his teeth in the fleshy part where shoulder met neck, just where his mating bite would one day be. He knew it was only symbolic but the filthy moan that erupted from Derek was a clear indication that what he felt for the wolf was mirrored and it filled him with warmth. He tasted the saltiness of his skin then brushed his lips up to his ear only to whisper, “I can’t wait for his to be real”, before he licked into his mouth.

 

Derek cradled his head in his large hands, angling him so he could deepen the kiss and he groaned at the possessiveness he felt, the complete trust Derek displayed had love blooming like fireworks in his chest and he felt himself blush at the overwhelming feeling. Even after all this time he occasionally had a hard time believing that this wonderful man was his, that they were each other’s _everything_ and he let himself be submerged by the need for _more_.  

 

He touched his forehead against the wolf’s when he detached himself from his lips, breathing having become necessary, and whispered, “I love you so goddamn much”, in the space between them. Derek’s eyes shone like spring leaves as he solemnly replied, “I know”, without cracking up, expecting his outburst. He pushed himself up and sputtered indignantly, “Did you…? You didn’t! You… you have no right to _Han Solo_ me, you fucker!!!”  Derek’s laugh was music to his ears as he rolled them until he was nestled between his legs, the weight of his body welcome and anticipated.

 

-oOo-

 

Later, _much later_ , while they lay sated and spooning, his lover molded to his back, legs tangled and strong fingers carding through his hair he remembered something. He murmured softly, “Der? Why were you crying?” Derek rubbed his nose against the soft hairs on his nape, snuffling sleepily, “I miss Laura. We used to watch Hallmark movies together and I wanted to have a connection to her so I just binge watched until I couldn’t stop myself from crying.”

 

He cooed softly, “Next time we’ll watch them together, ok?” , as he laced their fingers together, snuggling deeper into the warm embrace. “Ok”, Derek’s lips ghosted against his skin in a smile.


End file.
